Sonic And Rainbow Dash: A Deep Romance
by VeronikaHolm
Summary: (This is a fanmade continue from Sonic and the BK): After defeating Merlina, Sonic has to take the place as king. But in order to restore his new kingdom, he must marry a girl in order to get a queen. But when he saves the adventure full Rainbow Dash, his mind falls apart. In the end, Sonic has to choose between 2 girls he love with all his heart
1. Chapter 1 The Beauty And The King

_Sonic and the girl of the rainbow_

(Sonics POV Point of view)

It was a warm sunny day in Camelot. King Sonic, Knight of the Wind had just woken up. He yawned, and walked into the throne room to get his sword, Caliburn. The sword was sleeping next to the throne, but awakened when he heard Sonic enter the room. Sonic went over and grabbed Caliburn.

"Good morning Caliburn!"Sonic said.

"Good morning Sir Sonic" Caliburn said. "I guess you're a king now".

"Apparently i am, since I could take you out of that stone" said Sonic.

"You know Sonic, being a king is no game. You have to take a lot of responsibility for your kingdom, making sure that no one gets hurt" Caliburn said.

"Don't worry Caliburn. I will take a lot of responsibility for my new kingdom, I want to remove peoples painful memories about the previous King Arthur. I want to cleanse my kingdom from Pain and Evil, and let Love and Tolerance flourish" Sonic said.

"I see that you have chosen a wise path. You will be a great king Sonic" Caliburn said.

"Hehe, thanks Caliburn!" Sonic said.

"So Sonic, tell me, is there going to be a queen?" Caliburn asked.

"What? Caliburn, I have not even met a single girl besides The Lady of The Lake, Percival, and Merlina. I haven't really got that much time for a talk lately" Sonic said.

"Of course you have not, I was just wondering" Caliburn said.

Sonic started to walk back to his room with Caliburn in his hand as he kept talking.

"It's just that, all kingdoms in both reality, and in stories, has a queen, or gets a queen. When you have removed all Darkness of your kingdom, it can only be completely restored (The kingdom, not the darkness!) by having a queen" Caliburn said.

"You are saying that as if I have to have a queen" Sonic said.

"That's also what I'm saying Sir Sonic" Caliburn said.

"Whoa whoa Caliburn, take it easy there. I'm not sure I'm ready to have a wife yet" Sonic said.

"No, not yet you aren't. Not yet. When the time is right…" Caliburn said.

Sonic opened the door to his room. He sat Caliburn beside the door, and sat down on the bed.

"You know, what can a king really do when he doesn't have anything to do"? Sonic asked.

"Well, normally he would sit on his throne, waiting for report, but since it you…" Caliburn said.

"What"? Sonic asked.

"I would suggest you go down into the village and see what you can do. After all, you need to find were to go if something happens" Caliburn said.

"That's not a bad idea, thanks Caliburn!" Sonic said.

"You're welcome Sir Sonic" said the talking sword.

Sonic put his armored glove on, put a sword belt on and stack Caliburn down in it. He ran out of the castle, and out of the gates and stopped. He started walking down to the village. When he saw the village he gaped. The village was amazingly beautiful and colorful. All people looked happy, and all the kids played with each other. Sonic smiled at the look and was happy. He walked in the whole village. Soon, he could remember every place.

"Wow, this village is pretty huge"! Sonic said.

"Indeed. So what are you going to do now? Are you going back to the castle"? Caliburn asked.

"Nah. I going out on a run" Sonic said.

He started to run into the forest beside the village. When he was deep inside the forest, he closed his eyes and breath heavily.

"Ah, I always love a run"! Sonic said.

Suddenly he bumped into something, or "someone". He fell back to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked forward. A cyan girl with long rainbow colored hair, wings, pointy ears, and plum-colored eyes was sitting 10 M from him, rubbing her head.

"Ouch, that hurt" she said.

Sonic got back up on his feet, and walked over to her. She looked at him. He gave her his hand to help her up.

"You're okay? Sonic asked.

She stopped rubbing her head. She looked at the hand, then quick back on Sonic, and then again on the hand. She slowly putted her hand in his, and he pulled her gently up. She was really weak, so when she came back on feet she fell down, but Sonic fast grabbed her elbow.

"So, you are not okay" Sonic said.

"This isn't time for joking Sir Sonic! She is weak, she will not last if we don't do something! Let us get to the castle" Caliburn said.

"Right"! Sonic said.

Suddenly they heard 3 big roars coming some meters away.

"Whoa, what was that"? Sonic asked.

"T-ti-ti…" The girl said.

"What did you say"? Sonic looked and asked seriously.

"Ti-tim-b-b-er w-w-ol-fs…" She said before she fainted.

"Timber Wolfs? What is that Caliburn"? Sonic asked.

"It's a big creature, like a wolf but much bigger" Caliburn said. (Yeah I know, they are normally made out of tree, but these are just really big wolfs in this story)

Suddenly they heard big noisy footsteps coming this way.

"Whoa, is those Timber Wolfs Caliburn"? Sonic asked as he gaped.

Three giant werewolfs looking things were standing right in front of them. Their eyes was glowing a so sharp yellow color, that it hurt Sonics eyes. Their teeth were sharp like claws, and they had scars all around them.

"Yes Sir Sonic, they are indeed" Caliburn said.

Sonic slowly putted the mysterious girl over to some bushes. Sonic walked 2m from her to make sure they wouldn't tramp on her. The Timber Wolfs started to run forward, but to Sonics surprise, they weren't running to him. They were running over to the girl. Sonic attacked them, and made deep scars on their body. Sonic fought them off, but noticed under the fight, that they were only going after the girl. Sonic had made a lots of scars in the wolfs body, when they started to run away.

"And that's why you don't mess with me" Sonic said.

He looked over at the girl. She was still unconscious.

"We better get her to the castle, now. She won't last much longer" Sonic said.

Sonic too her up in his arms, and started to run back to Camelot Castle. But when he took her up in his arms, he felt something. It felt like she gave him an electric shock when he touched her. When he reached Camelot Castle, the maids and waiters took care of her. It took an hour or so until Sonic could come inside the room, alone. When he came in the maids and waiters left them. Sonic looked at the girl. Her skin was a bit darker than it had been when he came back to Camelot, so she must have been a bit pale when he found her. She was still unconscious, cause her breath was little. Her face was lying in the direction of the window, which was on the left side of the room. He slowly turned her head with his hand. He smiled when he saw her. But his smile slowly faded away when he asked out loud:

"Who are you"?

2 days passed, and the mysterious girl still haven't woke up yet. Not until that day.

(Rainbow Dash's POV)

Rainbow Dash could feel she was awaken. She felt well rested, but was starving and was really thirsty. She could feel her muscles coming back to life, and moaned.

"Look Sir Sonic, she is waking up"! a mysterious voice said.

"Yeah, you're right. She is starting to awake" another voice said.

She could feel her body was completely coming back to life, and she opened her eyes a bit, winked, and then opened them fully. She was completely lost. She was in a room which had the most expensive and finest items you could get. She was lying in a beautiful and comfortable bed. I front of her was sitting a blue hedgehog, with emerald eyes, white gloves, and red and white shoes with some sort of… leather strips? Oh dear, where was she?

"Hey um, are you okay"? the blue hedgehog asked.

Rainbow didn't say anything. She just stared at the blue hedgehog with big eyes. She then looked down on her hands. She then looked back at the hedgehog who was staring at her with worried eyes. He smiled to her, but still with the look in his eyes.

"Could you maybe…tell me your name"? he asked.

Rainbow Dash nod.

"Y-yeah, sure" she said.

She could hear her voice sounded hoarse and nervous.

"You don't have to be shy, I won't hurt you" the blue hedgehog said, and before she could notice he had putted his hand on hers.

Rainbow Dash were…surprised. Every time someone she didn't now or didn't like, did something like that, she normally would pull back, but no. Not this time. Something told her that it would be wrong to pull back.

"So, your name was"? the hedgehog asked.

"D-Dash, Rainbow Dash" she said. She never was this nervous before. Actually, she was never nervous. But this guy...He just made her feel so safe and comfortable that she hardly could say a word. In fact, it was actually so soothing and sweet that she had a hard time to hide her blushing.

"That's actually a really nice name, my name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, Knight Of The Wind" he said.

Knight of The Wind, huh…Wait, wasn't he!?

"Whoa whoa whoa. Time out, okay let me get this straight. You're the king. I'm sitting inside the castle, but I have no idea why…Will someone tell me what is going on"!? she asked.

"Hey chill out, I'm going to explain to you" Sonic said.

"Sonic! You don't speak to a lady like that"! that other mysterious voice said. She was doubting it first, but now that she saw it was King Sonic, the other voice could be no doubt.

"Hey, it's okay Caliburn. I'm not that much of a lady. Just consider me as an…awesome girl" she said.

"Hey, how did you know his name"? Sonic asked.

"I've may have heard it before, but I was unsure" She said.

"So, do you want me to take you back to your house"? Sonic asked.

"Um, sure why not"? She said. She got up from the bed, and

Stretched her arms. Sonic got up to, and they went out of the room, through the aisles, out of the throne room, and down in the village. When they came down in the village all eyes were staring at them. She started to feel uncomfortable, and went a bit closer to Sonic. Sonic saw her worried face, and took her hand. Her hand was shocked first, but slowly melt into his hand. They got to her house (It is Rainbow Dash's normal house in MLP).

"Well, here we are" Rainbow said.

"Wow, nice house" Sonic said.

"Thanks. And thanks for saving me too Sonic" Rainbow said.

"No problem Dash, I'll just be off then" Sonic said, and dashed away. Rainbow Dash was about to open the door to the house, when she then realized why all people had stared at them. She had just walked with the Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight Of The Wind, King Of Camelot.

("Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into"?) Rainbow thought.

(Sonics POV)

Sonic left Rainbow Dash. He dashed his way through the village, through the castle when he came to his room. But before he opened the door, he realized something. That girl, how did she know he had saved her? Besides that, he had just walked a girl home without knowing anything about her.

("Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into"?) Sonic thought.

(Both POV)

(Both) "Who is he/she"?


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Events

(Rainbow Dash's POV)

Sitting on a chair next to a dining confused and lost, Rainbow Dash was staring down. She had never felt like this. She had never felt like something had touched her heart. Especially not after…N-no! She shook her head.

"Argh, stop thinking about him"! She said to herself.

She tried to stop thinking about him, but she couldn't. She couldn't forget him. She couldn't forget his warm breath, his colorful eyes, his warm skin. And there were especially one thing, that bothered her.

It was his seductive voice. She didn't know why, but his voice sounded so seductive to her. Every word he said, it felt like she came closer and closer to him. She closed her eyes, and tried to stop thinking about him (But without luck) for something that felt like a minute. When she opened her eyes, the room was all dark.

She looked out of a window. First now she had discovered that she had her eyes closed for hours. She was really tired. She could feel she hadn't breath much air under the fainting. She switched to a short nightdress, and went to bed. She fell asleep quickly.

(Dream)

Flying. Rainbow was flying for her life. The Timber Wolfs were chasing her, and was right behind of her. She came to a dead end. She looked up. There was a big stone roof, covering the sky, so she couldn't fly away. She could hear growls behind her. She turned around. The 100 Timber Wolfs were right in front of her. They all ran towards her. She covered herself with her arms. She was done for it. She looked back with closed eyes, afraid to get killed any second. But then she heard something. It sounded like a roar, but it was of pain. She looked in front of her. Sonic was there. He had killed one Timber Wolf with one hit. He dashed into the group of Timber Wolfs. He hit them all one time, and then they died. He came back in front of her. He had his back to her, but then turned around with a smile on his face. Rainbow Dash stared at him. He slowly walked over to her. When he had reached her, she looked into his eyes. While looking, Sonic took Rainbow Dash's hands in his. Rainbow Dash hugged him, and he hugged her back. While hugging, Sonic slowly and gently stroked her hair.

"You're so beautiful" He said.

"*Giggle* Thanks" Rainbow said with a bright blush.

They looked into each others eyes for several minutes. Rainbow Dash then started to feel dizzy. She couldn't think straight. Some of her told her that this was wrong and it had to stop. But something else told her that this felt so good it had to be right. She was about to place her head down on his chest, but something stopped her. She felt as if this wasn't Sonic. She didn't know anything about Sonic, but the way he had spoken to her in reality…She just felt like Sonic wouldn't do anything like this.

"Rainbow, you have to wake up! Someone is manipulating with you"! A female voice said inside of her head.

She understood the female voice. She knew something was wrong. She quickly pushed Sonic away from her. He looked at her in confusion, but Rainbow didn't care. She felt an entire negative source coming from Sonic, one like she had never felt before.

"Who are you? You're not Sonic"! She yelled.

Sonic got angry. He lifted his arm, and a dark sword appeared. He dashed over to her, but she flew up in the air (The stone roof had magically disappeared). A light appeared from the sky beside of Rainbow. She touched it and out of it came a silver sword, with a long winding line. She was so amazed by the sword that she didn't notice Sonic jumping up to her. She just blocked in time to save her skin. Sonic kept swinging his sword, and Rainbow tried to block it the best she could. Soon Sonic had hit her left arm, and made a deep red rift right under her shoulder. The blood flood out and she screamed in pain, only to lower her guard and get a punch down to the ground. The sword had left her hand and had landed sticking down in the ground, 50 M from her. She looked at the sword, then looked back up, only to see Sonic coming down from the sky with his sword sticking down. She turned her head with closed eyes and took her arms up to cover her when he was 2 M from her. But nothing happened. She looked up and saw that everything had froze. Sonic sword was only a few centimeters from touching her chest. She crawled backwards out, and got back on her feet. She looked around. Everything was like in a blue aura.

"What happened"? Rainbow Dash asked to herself.

"I saved you"

Rainbow Dash looked around. It was the same voice that had told her to stop.

"Who are you"? Rainbow asked.

Suddenly, a mini tornado appeared, and a thin tall girl with pink long hair in a braid, and robes stood meters from her.

"My name is Merlina. I'm sure you have heard my name before" The girl said.

"W-wait! Didn't you try to kill Sonic"? Rainbow asked.

"I did indeed".

"Then what are you doing here"?

"Sonic helped me change after the battle against me. I only help people now, and you need my help".

"I don't need your help"!

"Then what is this"? Merlina said while spreading her arms.

Rainbow Dash looked around. First now she saw her surroundings. The trees were black, cold and dead, the bushes looked the same way, the ground was surrounded with a deep mist that went from the ground to Rainbows knees, and the sky was a creepy dark blue color.

"I-I don't know" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's why I'm here, I'm here to help you find out what it is, but I already think I have the answer" Merlina said.

"It's because of him, isn't it"? Merlina pointed to her right. Sonic was still frozen with his black sword sticking down.

"N-no! It can't be! Sonic would never do something like this"! Rainbow Dash said.

"He wouldn't, but he is soon forced to do this" Merlina said.

"Can't we stop it"?

"I can't, but you can".

"What do you mean"?

"You are a…tough person Rainbow Dash, but even the toughest fall in love"

"What do you mean"?

"You like Sonic…a lot"

"What!? N-NO! I don't like him! Just look what he was about to do to me"! Rainbow Dash pointed both of her hands over at Sonic.

"Rainbow Dash, this will happen if you don't trust yourself" Merlina said.

"What's that supposed to me"? Rainbow said.

"All this, this whole dream will come true if you don't admit your feelings. You saw what happened when Sonic tried to kill you"

"Why should I trust you"?

"If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't be here"

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Can't you just tell me what's gonna happen"? she asked.

"No, you have to find out your future yourself"

"Great"

"But I can help you how your future can end up being"

"Sorry I ask so much but, what do you mean"?

"Your destiny have different ways, like your emotions"

"My emotions"?

"Yes, your emotions are…confusing"

"How confusing"?

"For example, you like Sonic, but you're also scared of him"

"How can I be scared of Sonic"?

"You're unsure if Sonic likes you, or he just treats you and his subjects like dirt"

"That's kind of harsh"

"Stop fooling around, this is serious"

"I-I'm sorry"

"Just focus okay"?

"Um, okay"

"So anyway, try and talk with Sonic, become friends, and come close to him. However…"

"What"?

"There will be a challenge for you. Somebody will try and get in your way to success"

"Really? Who"?

"I don't know the name yet, but whatever happens, don't get it in your way"

"I'll try"

"Good. By the way, for safety"…

Merlina pointed her arm in the direction where the sword had landed from Rainbows hand. It flew up from the ground and flew quickly over to Merlina. She took the sword and gave it to Rainbow.

"Take this" She said.

"But, I don't know how to swing a sword" Rainbow said.

"You blocked Sonic for a minute, that's quite good for someone who has never tried it" Merlina said.

"And besides of that, if you get this future, then it will be good to be protected".

Rainbow Dash took the sword. She was still amazed by its beauty.

"This sword is special, but it will only show its powers if the holder is worthy for it" Merlina said.

"So, how am I going to learn how to fight"? Rainbow asked.

"I can help and guide you, but you have to learn its power" Merlina said.

"Meet me at the Everfree cave in the forest at 12 o'clock. Good luck"

Merlina disappeared.

"Wait, come back"! Rainbow screamed. And in that moment, she woke up.

(Reality)

Rainbow Dash fell out of her bed and woke up.

"Ouch" She said.

She looked around.

"So, it was just a dream? Hmm, that's odd, it felt so-

She was cut off by being hit in her head with something. It fell on her head, and landed on the floor. She stun. She looked beside of her. Something long, and thin was packed in.

-real" she said.

She picked it up. She looked at it in confusion, but already knew what it was. It was the sword.

"Wow, so I am supposed to learn how to use a sword. A-W-E-S-O-M-E" She said.

She then felt something flat land on her head. She picked it up from her head and saw it was a note.

It said:

It's 11:30 already! You have to hurry!

MERLINA

"Oh dear! Already!? I have been asleep for around 12 hours now"!? She said.

She quickly got back up, and took her clothes on. She took a little piece of some braided bread, and an apple. She ate quickly, and looked at a clock she had forgotten about. 11:50 it said.

"Gosh, I'm slow. And I hate to be slow"! She said.

She flew out of the door with the sword, and rushed to the Everfree cave. She came there, only to be greeted by Merlina.

"Am I late"? Rainbow asked.

"You're just in time" Merlina said.

"Let's begin"

(Hours after that phrase with Sonic)

Sonic was out for a run. But without Caliburn. This time, he was running like he was before coming to this world, and become king. But he didn't still quite run like before. He was thinking while running. He never did that. He could just not stop thinking about Dashie.

"LOL, now I even got her a nickname"! He said.

He tried to get it of by that joke, but he couldn't. She was just too…too…Oh dear, there was many ways he could describe her on: Amazing, wonderful, fabulous, marvellous, gorgeous, incredible, unbelievable, fantastic, great, splendid, brilliant, fine, excellent, outstanding, prominent, irresistible, loving, affectionate, pond, sincerely, nice, lovely, adorable, glamorous, delightful, cute, charming, tasty (Attitude), phenomenal, devotional, sweet, responsible (HELL NO), intriguing, fascinating, loyal, trustful, true, faithful, dreamlike, magnificent, beautiful, vivid, lively, alive, colorful, quick, stunning, understandable, smooth, energetic, shiny, greatful, delicious, graceful,

"Wow, that's a lot of words" Sonic said.

"I wonder if she's…Ugh! Stop thinking about her! I've just met her! Stop it, stop it, Stop it!"

But no matter what Sonic did, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he met yesterday. He had lowered his guard, and ran into a big rock. He fell back to the ground, without noticing the rock started to shatter, and fall down. When Sonic was about to get up, big shards of the rocks fell down on his head and knocked him unconscious.

(While that happened with Dash)

Merlina taught Rainbow Dash so much. She was still a beginner, but Merlina gave her credit for her attack skills. She was getting really good already. She had trained for hours, until Merlina said stop.

"What's wrong"? Rainbow asked.

"Nothing. Your training today is just over" Merlina said.

"Already? Isn't that a bit early"?

"How much time have you trained"?

"1-2 hours"

"Rainbow Dash, you have been training for 7 hours by now"

"What"!?

"That's right, and you have become so good already"

"Hehe, um thanks"!

"You're welcome. Now, you better get back to Camelot now"

"Understood"

Suddenly the ground started to shake. They balanced to try not to fall down on the ground. They could hear a lot of something falling down nearby. When it stopped they had confused looks on their faces.

"Whoa, what was that"? Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. Its sounds like it's coming from over there"! Merlina said, and pointed in a direction.

"You should go check it out. Meet me here again, same time" Merlina said and disappeared.

Rainbow Dash flew fast over to the direction Merlina had pointed in. She came to a big pile of rock shards.

"Wow, what happened here"? she asked herself.

She got shocked when she heard a weak moan.

"Oh no! Somebody must be inside of the pile"! Rainbow said.

"I have to get him out, but how"?

Rainbow then got an idea. Merlina had taught her how to slice solid rocks with the sword. She started to do that to remove their weight. When she did that a lot of rock shards fell down too.

"Hey, I can see something between the shards" She said.

It was something white. Just white, but it was made out of fabric. She started to remove all shards around there, until she found something shocking. She found her one savior.

"S-sonic"! she screamed, while lifting him up from a pile.

She took her hand up to his forehead. He was sick. She stroke her hand down from his forehead, and down to his cheek. She stroke it gently there.

"Aw Sonic, what happened"? She asked.

She took a look at his chest, and her eyes went wide. His chest had a big deep wound, and blood ran down from the left.

"Oh dear, I have to get him to the-DARN! I forgot it's Sunday, the whole castle is closed, no guards anywhere, only big painful fences. Well, then I have to make it to my house" she said.

He gave a little moan from him.

"(Worried accent) Ohh, if only I make it on time" She said and rushed of.

She quickly got to her house, luckily without anyone around to get suspicious. When she came in, she laid Sonic on her bed. She grabbed a cloth, dipped it in warm water and cleaned his wound. She got some bandage (Yes they have bandage) and bound his wound. She went over to her fireplace, and light it up. She took her quilt, and placed it on him. She stroke his cheek again gently, and sighed happily.

"I saved you just in time" She said.

(Three hours later with Sonic)

Sonic could feel that he was really weak. He felt exhausted, he was starving and really thirsty too. His chest burned, and he felt something tighten up around it. He moaned.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe" a female voice said.

He could feel someone stroking his cheek gently. He tried to sit up, but met a pain coming from his chest. He moaned again, and got straight down.

"Shh Sonic, take it easy" The voice said again.

Sonic was confused. How did this girl know his name?

"Wh-who are y-you"? Sonic asked while panting from the pain.

"It's me, Rainbow Dash" The voice said.

Sonic slowly opened half of his eyes. He looked to the side to see her face. He could see the worried, but happy expression on her face.

"R-Rainbow Dash"? He asked.

"Yes, it's me" She said.

He took his hand up, and touched her cheek. He gave her a smile, and she gave him a smile. Sonic slowly tried to sit up with success. He came up and looked around him. He was inside of a pretty big and pretty room. It kinda looked like the castle, but the items were cheaper, the walls were blue, and the floor was made of…clouds?

"Where are we"? Sonic asked.

"Inside of my mansion. It's…pretty big" Rainbow said.

They were silent for some seconds, but Rainbow broke the silence.

"So um, how do you feel your majesty"?

"I'm fine but…"´

"But what"?

"Please don't call me ''majesty''

"Oh right, sorry"

"It's okay, don't worry about it"

Sonic looked to the left & and Rainbow Dash looked to the right side, until their hands automatically took each other. They both got a shock, cause they thought that it was the other one who took their hands together. They turned their heads around and looked into each others eyes. They slowly both looked back, blushing. Sonic then suddenly hugged Rainbow. She hugged him too. They hugged for several minutes, until they both broke the hug.

"Man I'm starving" Sonic said

"Oh, well dinner is ready. Come one" Rainbow Dash said and helped Sonic to stand up.

They went out of the room and came to a big hall with a dinner table in the middle. Rainbow Dash served some of the best food Sonic had ever tried. While they ate Sonic started to talk.

"So um, what exactly happened"? He asked.

"That was what I thought you could answer me" Rainbow said.

"I don't know. I only remember running outside, lower my guard and smashed into a rock"

"Oh, that explains almost everything".

"What do you mean"?

"I found you in a pile of rock shards, I think you broke the rock"

"Maybe I had lowered my guard a little too much"

"Yeah, a little too much. By the way, why had you it lowered anyway"?

"Um, well i…"

Sonic was trying to think quick. He couldn't tell her that he had thought about her while running.

"Well"? She asked.

"I-um was thinking about um, my destined proposal" Sonic said.

"Your destined proposal"?

"Yeah. I have to marry some girl to the throne, in order to get a queen"

"Oh well, that sucks"

"Yeah I know right"?

They laughed a little while until they stopped. They then started to talk about each other and their interests. Sonic found out that Rainbow was such a toughy. She was so alike him, Fx:

Likes: Going Fast, Adventure, Friends, Happiness, Winning

Dislikes: Steam, Evil, Disloyalty, Losing, Waiting, Injustice, Sadness

He just felt like she would get him. Rainbow looked around. She saw at the time.

"Gosh, the time runs so fast. It's already 23:50"! She said.

"Oh wow, really? I thought it had only been a hour or so" Sonic said.

"Me too"

"Great, so I better get back"

"The fences"

"Oh right. I managed to outrun them, but now that I'm hurt…I'm not sure I can make it through"

"You know…you could always overnight here…"

"Really"?

"Sure why not? After all…

Rainbow was cut of by Sonic taking her hands. She looked at him with open mouth.

"It will be a honor to stay here for the night" Sonic said.

"Um, well I um…great" Rainbow said.

"So, where do I get to sleep"?

"You can sleep inside the guest room"

"Where is it"?

"Right in front of my room"

"Thanks, by the way…

Sonic walked over to her. He gave her a quick kiss on her head.

"See ya"! he said, and dashed off to his room.

(Rainbows POV)

Rainbow felt paralyzed. She was so shocked. How could Sonic do something so…so…romantic? She blushed really hard.

"Whoa" She said.

She was wordless. She started to head of to her room. When she got there she switched to her usual nightdress, and fell asleep with a blush.

(Sonics POV)

Sonic had dashed of to his room, for Rainbow not to be angry what he just did. After what he had heard from her, she was such a thoughy. It would be bad if she already hated him. He walked over to the bed in the room, lay down and fell asleep, with a little blush and one phrase:

"You're awesome Rainbow"

**The end of this chapter! Tell me what you think of my story in the reviews, and help me getting more by supporting!**

**Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hearts Unite

(Sonics POV)

Sonic had just awaken from his sleep. He still felt a lot of pain from the wound yesterday. He remembered the whole evening, with Rainbow Dash. Sigh. She was just so amazing. Beautiful, attitude, athletic, special, so many things. He sat up and took his shoes on. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked out. No sign of Rainbow Dash. He walked in to the dining room. No sign of her there either. However, he did notice the little box with a ribbon around it which looked like a present, and a piece of paper lying on the table. He walked over and read the note.

_Dear Sonic._

_I've gone to work while you were sleeping, but I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be home around 7:05 PM if you want to talk to me. Please take the box on the table. It's a gift, from me to you. After how friendly you've been to me, I think it only gets fair. That thing has meant a lot to me, so I hope you take it kindly._

_Love Rainbow Dash._

Sonic was…surprised. I mean, he normally received a lot of gifts, even before he came to this world. But wow. That girls' note really…touched him. The words both gave him joy and…sadness. I mean, he was happy that she already accepted him as a friend, and have given him so much, even given him apparently something that had meant a lot to her and saved his life. But on the other side, he was sad she didn't wake him up for him to say goodbye and thank you too. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 12:45. Aww, he had to wait 6 hours! He picked the box and the note up and went out of the door. He ran to his castle to see the guards standing and open the gates for him. He walked into the throne hall only to be greeted by a shocked Caliburn.

"Sir Sonic, where have you been!?" Caliburn asked.

"I was out of the castle" Sonic said.

"On a Sunday!? You know that the fences get up that day, and nobody I allowed to leave or enter!"

"I just had to, I couldn't stand being trapped in here"

"Well, you have to accept that now that you are a king"

"But.."

"No buts. It's a tradition that goes around all across the land"

"So every royal have to be trapped inside of their castle every Sunday, were everyone has a free day?"

"Yes, all except for the knights"

"And the king?"

"Has to stay inside"

"Ugh"

Sonic hit his face with his hand.

"I'm going to my room" Sonic said.

"Very well Sir Sonic" Caliburn said.

Sonic walked to his room. He closed the door and fell down on his bed. He sighed deeply.

"How can anybody stay locked up inside of their castle? I guess it's because they have been raised with it. Unlike me"

He sighed again. He then remembered the present from Rainbow Dash. He took it up in front of him.

"Huh, I wonder what's in it"

He would normally shake it, but he wanted to be surprised. He pulled the ribbon off, and the loop disappeared. He opened the box and looked inside of it. He wanted to be surprised, and he got surprised, but more happy than ever. Inside of it, was a silver bracelet with a sapphire (It looks exactly like the bracelet he got in the end of Sonic Unleashed, the stone is just blue). A little note fell out of the box. He picked it up and read.

_Rub the sides._

He gently rubbed both sides of the bracelet. On the right side, a whitish-silver glowing font came up.

_Never forget who you are. Never lose hope even in the stickiest situation. Always believe in yourself and the ones that can touch your heart. Always remember you, and the ones that loves you._

He couldn't do anything than smile. Tears started to rain down from his cheeks. He putted the bracelet on. He sighed a joyful sigh.

"Oh Rainbow, this thing means more to me than anything. You're the best. Thank you, thank you!"

(Rainbows POV)

"You're doing a great job Rainbow Dash" Merlina said.

She fired magical bullets at Rainbow Dash who was supposed to block them with her sword. She hadn't been hit a single time, the only thing the bullets hit was her sword.

"Haha, thanks!" Rainbow said.

"Now, I want you to slice this big bullet into two pieces" Merlina said.

She made a big bullet and fired it against Rainbow Dash. Rainbow sliced it over directly on the middle, and the two pieces lost their power.

"Very good. Now, let's take a break" Merlina said and lowered her staff.

Rainbow walked over to a little lake. She took water up in her hand, and drank it.

"You know, you kind of feel…happy, yet sad today" Merlina said.

"What do you mean"? Rainbow asked.

"Your emotions are kind of…swirling. You are in a happy mood, but also a bit sad. Did something happen last night"?

"Uh…maybe"

Merlina gave Rainbow strict eyes.

"Okay, um, I sorta, kinda, met Sonic"

"You met Sonic on a Sunday"?

"Yeah, I still don't know why he was out of the castle that day, but I still saw him"

Merlina folded her arms.

"What did you do?"

"Well, remember that earthquake kinda thingy?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it was kind of Sonic who ran into a gigantic rock, broke it and got trapped in the pile. I saved him, and took him over to my house. He stayed there and overnighted"

"Well that's nice to hear that you and Sonic was together, but you haven't told why you are like this"

"Well, uh. Sonic kind of…kissed me…on my head"

"He did?"

"Yeah"

Rainbow looked on Merlina. Her face was shocked and surprised at the same time.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm just…surprised. Your task was to get a close relationship to him, but I didn't say it was going to be so easy" Merlina said.

"Yeah, I know. I was pretty surprised too"

"Well, let's get back to training!"

Rainbow stood up and the training began again.

(A few hours later…)

"Okay Rainbow Dash. That's all for today. You better get home. You know the place and time" Merlina said.

"Right" Rainbow said.

She flew up over the trees, and flew over to her house in 7 seconds flat. She opened the door when someone dotted her shoulder. She turned around. Sonic stood there. He smiled.

"Hey there Rainbow Dash" He said.

"Um, hey there Sonic. I didn't see you there" She said.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you"

Sonic looked at Rainbows sword.

"Is that a sword?"

Rainbow Dash hided the sword behind her back.

"Uh, uh, maybe" She said.

Sonic folded his arms. Rainbow sighed.

"Okay, you got me. Yes, it is a sword" Rainbow said.

"Why do you have a sword on you?" Sonic asked.

"Because, because of um….defense!"

Sonic gave her a confused look.

"Do you even know how to swing a sword?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Rainbow said.

"Prove it"

Sonic jumped down from the flowing house, and came back up with a lot of medium sized rocks. He threw them high up in the air.

"Slice the all in four" He said.

Rainbow jumped up in the air, and sliced them all in four. Sonic took some steps back to not get hit by the shards. Rainbow landed again on the ground.

"Hmm, not bad" Sonic said.

"It was a piece of cake" Rainbow said.

"Well, how about this?" Sonic said.

He took a magic shard up. He fired straight bullets up in the air.

"Destroy the bullets without using your wings" Sonic said.

Rainbow jumped up in the air once again. Her sword went straight through the bullets and destroyed them. She landed again on the ground.

"Huh, you're not so bad at all" Sonic said.

"You're giving me small things. I'm too good for them" Rainbow said.

"One last thing" Sonic said.

He took the magic shard up again. This time, he used it to get a powerful steel sword.

"Let's see how good you are in combat" Sonic said.

Rainbow gulped. She had never wanted to fight Sonic.

"Let's do it!" Sonic said.

He jumped up in the air, 7 meters from Rainbow. He stock his sword down. She quickly moved out of the way, and Sonic hit the cloud-floor. He turned around to see her, and smirked.

"You're good, I give that. Why don't you show me what you're really made of?" Sonic said.

(Find out of the battle yourself. But now they had battled each other for 10 min. and they have matched each other equally. Now, they are in the forest, still battling.)

Rainbow slashed Sonics sword while flying. He blocked the attack while running. Sonic slashed Rainbows sword, but she blocked it as well.

"You're pretty fast, Skittles" Sonic said.

"And that comes from you fuzz-ball?" Rainbow asked.

They both smirked. They kept slashing and blocking, while flying and running, but they weren't hit a single time. Soon, they came to a big fallen tree. They didn't notice it though. Then, while being distracted from battling, they both stumbled over it. They fell down on the ground.

(Sonics POV)

Sonic had shot his eyes when falling. He used his arms to pull himself up. He could feel himself touch something. He opened his eyes. He blushed a bit embarrassed when he saw how he was lying. He was on top of Rainbow Dash. He was touching the side of her arms. He looked back embarrassed. Suddenly he could feel something touching his right arm. He looked back at Rainbow. She had put an arm on him, to pull herself up. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked embarrassed away. She was about to fall down, if Sonic hadn't wrapped his left arm around her back. She looked back on him, blushing with wide eyes and a confused face. Sonic looked back again embarrassed while blushing.

"Uh, uh, hehe, umm" Sonic said.

"Uh, uh, umm" Was all Rainbow could get out of her mouth.

Sonic gave her a hand. She accepted it. Slowly, he pulled them both up to stand. They both got up, but they stumbled over each others feet, and Sonic fell backwards while Rainbow forwards. After been falling down for two seconds he opened his eyes, only to be greeted with something warm on his lips. He looks down, and he blushed again embarrassed. Rainbow was now on top of him, with her lips touching his. Rainbow opened her eyes and pulled herself up. First after pulling up she realized what they were doing. She blushed and looked back embarrassed like Sonic. She was about to pull her lips away, but Sonic wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into him. She looked shocked first, but soon melted in his embrace. She closed her eyes, and touched his cheek. Sonic also closed his eyes, and lay a hand on the back of her head to get as much from Rainbow as possible. She started to kiss him back. After 3 min. of kissing, they both pulled their lips back and broke the kiss. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Sonic kissed her little again. She seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. When they broke the kiss they licked their lips. Sonic sat up. They smiled again at each other, and Rainbow gave Sonics nose a quick little kiss. He pulled her up, and himself up. He looked to the side. The two swords were lying beside of each other. He picked them up and gave Rainbow her sword. She accepted it. They took each others hands, and started to walk out of the forest.

(10 Min. Later)

They were soon at Rainbow Dash' house in the clouds. They jumped up, and landed in front of the door. Rainbow turned around. She smiled at Sonic.

"Goodnight" She said.

"Goodnight" Sonic said.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She turned around and opened the door. She looked back on him. He smiled to her. She smiled back and went inside. He jumped down from the clouds, and ran straight to Camelot Castle. The guards opened the gate, and he went inside of the throne hall. He got greeted by Caliburn again. Shocked.

"Where have you now been!?" Caliburn asked.

"What? Is there also a law about now going out on Mondays?" Sonic asked.

"No, but do you know what the time is!?"

"No?"

"Sir Sonic, It's 23:50. You have been gone for six hours!"

"Six hours!?"

He had went to Rainbows house, he had seen how good she is to fight, he had stumbled in the forest and kissed her on SIX HOURS?!

"Dear lord, time have went so fast. And it usually goes so slow to me!" Sonic said.

"What were you doing anyways?" Caliburn asked.

"Uh, well i…" Sonic began.

He couldn't tell Caliburn about kissing Rainbow Dash.

"Well?" Caliburn asked.

"I was – hanging out with Rainbow" Sonic said.

"Rainbow?"

"Rainbow Dash. You know, the girl from the forest"

"Oh that's right, her!" **(Authors mind: Man I can't believe you forgot her)**

"So, are you gonna ask her to the Gala next week?" Caliburn asked.

"What gala?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know about it"

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"The Gala is celebration the king in Camelot holds for celebrating the one who could pull the sword out of the stone. All royals across the land comes to celebrate the day here, except…"Caliburn said

"Except who?" Sonic asked.

"Except the king and queen of Andrell"

"Why?"

"They have not been interfering with all kingdoms since their little girl disappeared"

"What girl?"

"Princess Cyanlty (It supposed to be heard as Cyaantly)"

"Princess Cyantly?"

"Yes. She disappeared when she was only a week old"

"Somebody must have kidnapped her"

"She must have been. There is no way an infant can run away"

"What did she look like?"

"Cyan colored skin, long hair colored red and orange, that's all I can remember"

"Huh, no wonder why she is called Cyantly"

Caliburn gave him a strict look.

"I mean, it's a pretty name. Very pretty acutally" Sonic said with an innocent look.

"Like Rainbow Dash"

"Wait, what?" Caliburn asked with a shocked voice.

"Uh, nothing"

Caliburn smirked.

"You like her, don't you?"

"I like her, a-as a friend"

Caliburn gave him the "Oh really?" look.

"Never mind that. So, when is the Gala exactly?"

"On Saturday"

Great. The day before he was locked inside of the castle.

"Well, I'm going to bed" Sonic said.

He walked into his room and lay down on his bed. He took the quilt and placed it over him. But he couldn't fall asleep…

(Rainbows POV)

Rainbow closed the front door before she fell down its side. Wauw! She had just kissed a guy she really, really, REALLY liked!

"Hehe" She giggled.

She was fallen so much for Sonic. He was the only one who had really touched her since…

"N-no!" She said.

"Stop thinking about it. That was the past. It was painful. But this is the present. And I have lived a moment like nothing before"

She sighed joyfully. She stood up and walked to her bedroom. She was about to sit down when something hit her hard on the back. She was pushed forward, tumbled over the bed and landed on the other side. She looked back. All she could see, was a person with black robes, and a black hood over their head.

"Who are you?" Rainbow asked.

The person didn't answer. She just took out a staff. It was made out of tree, but it looked cold and dead. On the top, there was a red crystal. That was a red magic shard, one of the most powerful of all. She fired against Rainbow. Rainbows quick wings and movements, made her dodge the lasers. It destroyed her room though. On one laser, the mysterious person hit Rainbow Dash. It pushed her hard bad, and she was send to the window. The glass broke and Rainbow fell down to the edge of the cloud floor. She quickly basked her wings to not fall off. She saw the person, flying out of the window using magic. She flew down to the trees, and flew quicker than the speed of sound. She always looked back to see if the person was behind her, but there was no sign of him. She soon came to the pile of rocks from yesterday. She was really tired after flying so fast. She looked back.

"Whew, I think I *pant* lost him" She said.

But boy was she wrong. She was hit by another laser in front of her. She got send meters back on her back. She was lying down, but pulled her torso up with her arms. She looked up in the air with a look that meant that she was hit hard. The mysterious person flew down from the sky, and landed on the ground, meters from her. Rainbow was about to fly, but the mysterious person pointed her staff at a big oak tree, and the roots bound her. The bound was really tight, and Rainbow had a hard time to breath. She was moaning from the tight bound. She opened her eyes. The mysterious person was charging up her staff. She was going to fire a big bullet at her. Without air and power, she would die for sure.

"Sonic! SONIC! Help me, please! SONIC!" She screamed.

She could clearly see an evil smile on the persons face. She fired of the beam and Rainbow thought she was going to die, but instead, a red explosion happened in front of her. When it was over, she looked to see what happened, she found the one thing she wished the most right now.

"S-Sonic!" She screamed, while tears flew slowly down her cheeks.

"But how?"

(Sonics POV)

Sonic tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. He wasn't apparently that tired. Every time he closed his eyes, they opened. He just couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking of something. Something that kept him awake. He just didn't know what. Suddenly the door opened. He looked at it. Caliburn was standing there.

"Sir Sonic, are you alright?" Caliburn asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't sleep" Sonic said.

"You are thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Rainbow Dash of course"

Sonic froze for a second. First now he had realized he had been thinking about Rainbow. He had been thinking about how much he liked her. He looked down.

"You like her, don't you?" Caliburn asked.

"What? No way!" Sonic said.

"Sir Sonic, it doesn't help to lie"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sonic looked confused at Caliburn.

"I can feel you're lying to me. You would never act like that. Unless…"

Sonic looked down again. He felt he couldn't tell anybody about the events today. But his mind went another place. Cause a vibration shock wave came from the bracelet Rainbow had given him. The sapphire was glowing a bright blue light. In his mind, something happened.

_Sonic! SONIC! Help me, please! SONIC!_

Sonic didn't hesitate. He knew directly that Rainbow was in danger, and didn't have time to waste. He looked out of the window. You could clearly see a red bullet coming from the rock shards.

"Oh no" Sonic said.

"Sir Sonic?" Caliburn asked.

Sonic rushed over and grabbed Caliburn and jumped out of the window.

"Sir Sonic! What's wrong?" Caliburn asked.

"I really like Rainbow Dash, and right now she's in danger" Sonic said.

He jumped over to the red bullet, only to see it was about to get fired. He could see something meters from it. And it was clear, that it was rainbow colored. Right before it hit Rainbow Dash, Sonic slashed it with Caliburn and an explosion happened. When the explosion was over, he could hear the voice that he wished of all his heart right now to hear.

"S-Sonic! But how?" Rainbow said.

He looked at her. She was crying, but of joy. She was bound with some roots from an oak tree, and by her voice, you could hear that see was getting choked.

"I'll explain later" Sonic said.

"Right now, I'll take care of this creep"

He looked at the black robed person. You could see anger in the persons face.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

The person just fired a big bullet with the staff against Rainbow. Sonic jumped up and sliced it in half. He landed back on the ground. The person pointed his staff at another oak tree. The trees' roots hit Sonic right in the face and knocked him back. When he got up again he saw something that could be his worst nightmare. The roots were still bounding Rainbow, but she was down beside the mysterious person. The persons staff had transformed into a blade with a blood aura.

"Put your sword on the ground, and I let her go" the person said.

Sonic looked at Caliburn. Then he looked at Dash. She was crying. He felt so horrible right now. He could see on Rainbows mouth that she formed a _Don't_.

"Sir Sonic. You cannot surrender!" Caliburn said.

Sonic looked down. He shot his eyes. In a min. or two, he had his answer.

"I've made my decision" Sonic said.

"Weeell?" The person asked.

"I may lose my honor, but I cannot let Rainbow Dash die. She means more to me than any honor that I get. She is a lot more worth than any treasure I posses"

Sonic threw Caliburn down on the ground.

"There. Now let her go!"

The person smiled an evil smile. She reached Caliburn and picked him up. Caliburn slowly closed his eyes, which meant he couldn't talk or hear. He was just a sword now.

"Normally I would, but I need her out of the way"

The person was about to cut Rainbows throat.

"NO!" Sonic screamed.

He ran over and knocked the blade out of the persons' hand. He took it in his hand, and hit the persons' arm. He screamed, and Caliburn fell out of his hand. You could see the blood fussing out on the robes. The person moaned.

"Grr. This is not the end!" He said, before teleporting away.

Sonic looked at Rainbow. She had no air left, and her face had turned a bright cyan color. Her eyes was closed. Sonic quickly cut the roots, and she fell to the ground. He threw the blade away and ran down to her. He stroked her face gently, before she opened her eyes half.

"S-Sonic? She said.

She tried to pull herself up, but without luck. She almost fell to the ground if it hadn't been for Sonic.

"Shh, it's okay. Take it easy" Sonic said to calm her.

She looked at him, and took her arms around his neck. She was able to pull her up and give Sonic a quick kiss, then caressed his cheek with hers. After a minute or two of cuddling, she looked back on him.

"Did you really mean all those things you said about me?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I?" Sonic said.

"I-I'm not that much"

"What are you talking about? You are a lot to me, you are always a lot to me"

Sonic wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her, then embraced her. Rainbow rested her head on Sonics shoulder. Sonic could feel that she was freezing. He pulled her up in his arms and started to carry her. He picked up Caliburn. He would first awake at sunrise. He put Caliburn in his sword belt. He looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Hold on to me okay?" Sonic said.

Rainbow nodded. She wrapped her arms around him. Sonic started to run to the castle gate. The guards opened for him, and he ran through the throne hall and placed Caliburn beside the throne, and ran to his room. He opened the door and closed it directly. Rainbow moaned a bit.

"Shh. It's okay" Sonic said.

He lay her down on his bed, and placed the quilt on her. She opened weakly her eyes and looked at him.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry" Sonic said.

Rainbow looked down.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked her.

She shook her head. He stroked her cheek kindly. He looked worried at her. He could easily see that she was freezing. She was shaking all over her body.

"Wait here" Sonic said.

He rushed out, and a minute later he had another quilt with him. He placed it on top of the other.

"Warmer?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow nodded. She looked down and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Sonic saw he hadn't closed the window when he ran out. He walked over and closed it. He looked at Rainbow. Then he got an idea. He lay down on the bed, and took the quilts over him. He went over to Rainbow Dash, and took his arms around her, and pulled her into him. He could feel that she was shocked first, but calmed down quickly. She turned her head around.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm helping you to keep warm. Aand, I need a place to sleep. Aand, I'm trying to make you feel more comfortable. But if you want me to go I can-" Sonic began.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop" Rainbow said seductively.

Sonic smirked. He took his arm on the other side of her and kissed her. She kissed him back. Rainbow wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to her. Sonic took his arms under her back, and pulled her in to him. After 5 min. or so, they both broke the kiss. Sonic licked Rainbows lips and gave her a little quick kiss. They looked into each others eyes, then Sonic started to talk.

"Feeling better?" Sonic asked seductively.

Rainbow nodded.

"Good" Sonic said, and kissed her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her again, and pulled her in to him.

"Goodnight" Rainbow said.

"Goodnight" Sonic said back.

The two persons then fell asleep with each other.

**Chapter 3 on one day, with….4.500 WORDS!? WAUW! THIS CALLS FOR A LOTS OF FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4 Love, Answers and Mysterious

_**Chapter 2: Broken**_

(No POV)

Sonic woke up. He blinked a few times and sat up. He looked to his side. Rainbow Dash was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, so he stood quietly. Watching the cyan girl made him smile. She looked so peacefully when she was asleep. He looked at a clock in the room. It was 5:00 o'clock in the morning. Sunrise. Which means Caliburn had woken up by now. He quietly walked out of the room and through the aisles. He came to the throne hall and saw Caliburn was on way to his room.

"Sir Sonic? How did I get here? And where is Rainbow Dash?" Caliburn asked.

"To make a long explanation short, basically I made the mysterious person flee and, Rainbow is sleeping" Sonic said"

"In her house!?"

"No, no, in my room"

"Phew. I thought you sent her home"

"Ohh, I was so not gonna sent her home after what happened"

"Well what exactly happened?"

"Well basically I knocked the persons sword out of his hand, hit him, made him flee, cut the roots holding Rainbow, confessing my love to her, kissed her, grabbed you, ran back to Camelot, sat her in my bed, comforted her, and slept. Yeah, that's basically what happened"

"You forget kissing part number 2"

"Wait, how did you!?"

"Mind Reading"

(Sonic's Mind: My god Caliburn, you're such a bitch)

"Don't think about me that way young man"

"Wha-

Sonic sighed.

"Sir Sonic, I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"I think you should marry Rainbow, if you really love her"

Sonic looked at Caliburn.

"How come?"

"If you really love this girl, I think you should marry her"

"But Caliburn, wouldn't it be a little to early to marry her? I've only known her for 4 days"

"That I can't deny. It is very early to ask for marriage"

"Then when?"

"Hmm…Maybe at The Gala?"

"Why The Gala?"

"Then you still have a week to get to know her. I think that's when your gonna strike, and show her you love her with all your heart"

"But Caliburn…"

"Follow you heart Sir Sonic. If it tells you that you love Miss Rainbow Dash, then there is no doubt"

Caliburn left the throne hall. He went through the aisles on the other side of the hall. Sonic sighed again.

"Maybe Caliburn's right. If I really love her, then I should definitely marry her. But when? When should I ask? Caliburn said at The Gala. That would be a pretty good time. Hmm…Then I would need a ring. The blacksmith could probably forge me one, and with the help of a jewel maker, I could get a jewel or more placed on it"

Sonic walked back to his room. He opened the door and to his surprise, Rainbow was awake.

"Wow. You're up early Skittles"

"Comes from you fuzzball?"

She stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss on his lips.

"We have to talk Rainbow"

Rainbows face went from happy to worried.

"Oh. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Come on…"

Sonic took Rainbows hand.

"Let's go outside"

-CUT SCENE: THE CASTLE GARDEN-

Sonic walked outside with Rainbow while holding her hand. He hoped she wasn't worried that he might would her something bad.

"Don't worry. Nothing's wrong. I just, wanted to talk to you"

Rainbow looked at him. She smiled.

"Don't worry. I don't think something is wrong"

They walked over to a fountain and sat down.

"Just a question. Why the castle garden?"

"Oh well, no special reason. Guess I just want to talk to you in private and, it's good with some fresh air"

He took her other hand.

"Or maybe cause it's just as beautiful as you"

Rainbow giggled.

"Thanks. It is very pretty though"

She looked down for a second, then looked back up.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you about that person"

Rainbows face got worried again.

"When I was out getting another quilt last night, I sent the guards out to look for the mysterious person"

"Have they found him yet?"

"No. And I wanted to ask you: Do you know any person who would do this?"

Rainbow thought about that for a moment. Did she knew somebody who would do this? No. She shook her head.

"No"¨

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, good. Now we maybe know somebody you know, couldn't have attacked you"

"Maybe somebody is spying on us?"

Sonic looked confused at Rainbow.

"I mean, you're the king. I'm sure there is a lot of girls out there who want to marry you, but they had to get rid of me first"

"That could be, but don't you have to have a very strong magic to do it?"

"You could use a reflecting pool, or a magic shard"

"That magic shard then had to be very powerful"

"The person had a black staff with a red magic shard, those are one of the most powerful, you should be able to use it to spy on people"

Sonic nodded again.

"You have a point"

Sonic embraced Rainbow. He didn't want to lose her for the world. He had never cared so much for another person.

"You know, I have never ever been able to feel somebody care for me so much like you do"

Sonic looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Rainbow stopped the embrace, sat a few steps back and turned around.

"Oh no. I said to much"

"Rainbow, please tell me"

"I'm so sorry but i-

Sonic placed his hand on her cheek, and made her head turn around.

"Please!"

Rainbow really had nothing to lose by telling him, had she? She sighed.

"Okay, I tell you. But promise you won't tell anybody else? I don't like to talk about it"

"Promise"

-CUT SCENE: A BIG FARM HOUSE-

"_When I was a little girl, I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin on a big farm. They were mean to me, and treated me like a slave. They did nothing else than relax. I had to do everything, make all food, clean up, harvest the groceries, everything. I had to do everything, and extra better when they had guests, and they had guests almost everyday. I almost had no sleep, and I starved everyday when they only gave me an old slice of bread, while they had meat, vegetables and delights. Even the guests saw me as a slave. They laughed at me, complained about me, forced me, threaten me and some even hit me. My own good was bad. Almost no food, almost no sleep, almost no clothes, pretty much everything for me was bad. And guess what? They regaled my cousin with everything. Toys, clothes, food, you name it. She was so popular among kids, and I…I was nothing. And here is when it all changed. It was on my cousin's 16th birthday. I had been pushed to do, so much. Buy decorations, clean double as good up, make a ton of high classed food and all that. A ton of guests came. Kids, families, landowners and that. It was so exhausting, and I got tired from the start. And then, my cousin planned with the other kids to throw their food on me when I served for them. All except five girls, a purple, an orange, a grey-white, a pink, and a yellow. They were just quiet. So, I got over there to clean up a glass they had intentionally spilled. And then, yeah they throw their food on me. Their juice too. All except the five quiet girls. Well, I was pushed into a wall under a shelf with glass sculptures. The glass sculptures fell down and Boom. The landed on my head and beside of me, and I got a lots of shards in my skin"_

"_Wow. Wasn't it painful?"_

"_Painful and embarrassing. Everyone laughed at me, even the adults. Everyone said like 'How clumsy' or 'Wow she is dumb' and 'Oh no, what happened to her? Is it her new makeover?'. It was so embarrassing. Then there were footprints. Small and big footprints. Everyone stopped laughing. I looked up. A man in armor, and the five other girls came. The five girls stood behind the man. He put his hand up to say they should stop. He walked over to me, and gave me his hand._

"You okay?" _He asked._

_I nodded and accepted his hand. I got up. He walked me over to those five other girls. I was a bit nervous, but the other girls smiled to me. And of course, I had to smile back. That was the first time I had ever smiled. Then my uncle stood up from his chair._

"Sir Landin, what is this madness?"

"I'm taking this girl to Emperial"

"Emperial? You just can't take my niece like that!"

"I CAN, if she's treated badly"

"Am I then going to the orphanage?" _I asked._

"No. You're going to live with us six, in the castle" _The purple one said._

"I'm Twilight"

"I'm Applejack" _The orange one said._

"My name is Rarity" _The grey-whitish one said._

"I'm F-F-Fluttershy" _The yellow one said._

"And I'm Pinkie Pie" _The pink one said._

"No! You can't do that!" _My aunt said._

"Yes, I can ma'am" _The man said_

_He turned around and looked at me._

"Maybe you've heard of me, maybe you've not. My name is Landin Dragon'Killer, servant and best knight of King Oritel of Andrell"

_He stood up and made a sign to show him that they should go with him. We came outside and 2 royal carriages were there. We drove for an hour or so, until something bad happened. Knights in black armor began to attack us. He told us (The Girls)to leave, but the knights wouldn't let us go. He got shot with an arrow behind him. He followed us though out in a forest. Soon we came to a clearing. He told us to run forward. When we ran, he quickly stopped me. I looked at him. He then took a little box out of his pocket. He told me to open it and rub the sides when I felt sad, when I felt alone. I nodded and he sent me away. The forest was this forests right here. I met the girls there, and we told the guards that black armored knights was nearby. They followed us to the previous King Arthur, who was friendly here. The black armored knights were apparently from one of Camelot's foes, and he sent men out to take care of them. The king thanked us, and gave him a big part of his treasure. We shared the treasure, and went out to look for work. I got a job at the old blacksmith, to get him wood. One day, I felt lonely though. So, I opened the box and found a bracelet"_

"_Was it the bracelet you gave to me?"_

"_Exactly. And guess what I also found in the box. A TON of diamonds. I sold the most, but some I kept. I got rich in no time. And so, my life went on. I got a great house, well wealth, and that stuff"_

_-_CUT SCENE-: The Castle Garden

"Wow Rainbow, I hadn't expected your life to be so…hard"

"I-it's okay. Don't worry about it"

Sonic kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry yourself. I promise you won't work like that here"

Rainbow stood up. Sonic looked confused at her.

"I better get home now"

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Can I go with you?"

"Of course"

-CUT SCENE-: Rainbow Dash's house

"Back here again" Sonic said.

"Yeah"

"…"

"..."

"I follow you inside"

Rainbow nodded. They walked inside of her house. Rainbow looked worried. She knew she had to train with Merlina, especially after the incident yesterday.

"Do you, want me to stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, but not for too long"

Sonic nodded. He looked worried at Rainbow Dash.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Stay right here" She said.

Sonic nodded again. Rainbow walked to her room. After a quarter of waiting, Sonic began to walk to her room. He opened her door and looked inside. Rainbow was lying in her bed, but she wasn't sleeping. She looked at him. He went over to the bed.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. She got up from the bed and took her arms around Sonic's neck.

"Y-Yeah"

They made eye-contact in a minute. Then Sonic slowly leaned forward and kissed her, which she gladly kissed back. Sonic leaned a bit forward, and it made Rainbow sit down on the bed. She pulled him into her, and made him crawl up on the bed. Sonic got over Rainbow Dash and started to kiss her hard**(You know what that means ^_^…No, it means he is kissing with everything, you know like, the lips and the thing you lick with, not that they have THAT thing)** They continued their make out for like, what 15 min. until they both pulled back. They both had closed eyes, and they both smiled. They opened their eyes and had eye-contact. Rainbow gave Sonics nose a kiss. Sonic stood up. He gave Rainbow a hand and she accepted it.

"Well, I better be going" Sonic said.

They walked out of the room and over to the door while holding hands. Sonic opened the door, and gave Rainbow a kiss.

"Come to me if something happens. Goodbye!" Sonic said.

He was about to speed out when he remembered something.

"Oh and Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a gala on Saturday in the castle. Would you come?"

"Of course!"

"Great! See ya!"

Sonic sped out of the door. Rainbow had a smile on her face. She sighed joyfully. She looked at the time. 8:30.

"Great*Not*. It's soon time to go to training"

She felt something flat land on her head. It was a note. From Merlina.

_Take the day off. After the incident yesterday, I think you should relax today._

_Merlina_

Yay! She got the day off!? AWESOME! She giggled.

"Thanks Merlina"

She then remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast. She took her time to eat today. She washed the things and herself and her clothes. She used an orange magic shard she had found a long time ago to dry the clothes. She decided to brush her hair even though she almost never did that but, today was a happy day. By the time she was done it was 14:30. She then decided to go over to her friend Rarity, the village's dressmaker. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Rainbow Dash opened the door. She could see that Rarity was stitching something and had her back turned from the door. She turned her head around and saw Rainbow Dash.

"Oh. Hello Rainbow Dash. It's has been a while since I have seen you. You don't come here very often. You're not really interested in fashion"

Rainbow Dash walked over to Rarity.

"Now what can I help you with?"

"Rarity, I need an amazing outfit you can make on one week for a royal gala"

"Royal gala!? You're going to the gala on Saturday in the castle!?" Rarity said excited and blinking.

"Well uh…yes"

"Good gracias darling, how can that be!?"

"Let's just say I'm more than just friends with King Sonic"

"Wait, are you..!?"

"No, not yet. But, we ARE in a relationship with each other"

"But how come you are that with the king!?"

"Well, this is going to take long…."

A two-hour explanation later….

"And that's basically what happened"

"My good gracias darling, I'm so happy for you!"

"Now, about that dress…"

"Of course darling, I'm gonna make you the most spectacular gala dress you have ever seen!"

"Thanks Rarity"

"Anything for the upcoming queen"

"Queen?"

"Well of course. If his majesty really loves you so much, then he must propose to you soon"

"I don't know. Sonic said it kinda sucked that he had to marry some girl"

"He didn't love you then. Now, he has something to go after. You"

"It's just that…there is so many guys who want to be with me because of my awesomeness, or beauty. I mean, what if Sonic is just acting like he loves me, just to make others jealous, or just having another one of his treasures?"

"Do you love Sonic?"

"Of course!"

"Do you think Sonic is interested in your beauty and passion?"

"Well, no"

"Do you think Sonic is interested in you?"

"Yes"

"Then what are you worried about? You love Sonic, Sonic loves you. You have to trust in that even if you did disagree. But based on what you have told me, I don't think Sonic just think you as another treasure"

"Thanks for the advice Rarity"

"You're welcome Rainbow Dash. Now, I must simply get to work. Making an amazing gala dress in one week can get hard"

"Don't worry Rarity. Knowing your work I know it's gonna be absolutely beautiful"

Rarity nodded. Rainbow walked out of the door and flew back to her house (Make up yourself what is gonna happen, but Sonic and violence can't be involved. It has to be a normal day) She went to bed 23:30.

-CUT SCENE-: Mysterious Stone Room Laboratory

A mysterious person with a black coat with a hood over their head stood behind a big black cauldron. Green thin smoke came from the cauldron, and the person threw different things in it. Then, she mumbled some words (Choose yourself what you want her to put in the cauldron but here is a rule: One ingredient is thrown down in the cauldron after every second line the person mumbles, except for the last one, you have to imagine that person turning a handle on the cauldron. A hole will open were the handle is, and the person fills an elixir bottle with the green juice)

_In one heart there is a pleasure_

_Somebody is the one's treasure_

_That love is so sweet_

_It makes a little bird tweet_

_However, my heart is filled with rage_

_I want that love locked up in a cage_

_The love will be gone in a sorrows pain_

_It's forever trapped in chains_

_Make the girl feel sad_

_She thinks her boy is bad_

_And now it is my time_

_Even though it is a crime_

_Make this potion work fine_

_The boy who drinks it will be all mine._

She laughed evilly. She put a plug on the bottle.

"Now, just to wait. My plan is soon complete. The next thing, is The Gala…."

**O_O**

**WHAT WAS THAT!? WHAT IS GOING ON!? SOMETHING BAD IS GONNA HAPPEN, I JUST KNOW IT! WE GOTTA TELL DASHIE! AW DAMN! I FORGET SHE'S IN A STORY! OH WELL, GUESS WE ALL MUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story! Oh damn, I'm so excited for the next chapter! Okay so, what exactly happened in this chapter is:**

**Rainbow is going to The Gala**

**Sonic wants to propose to Rainbow at The Gala**

**Sonic found out about Rainbows past, **

**Rarity is making Rainbow an amazing gala dress **

**Some creepy person has made some sort of potion/poison and is planning something at The Gala?**

**Apparently Caliburn can read minds**

**And Sonic called Caliburn a bitch**

**Damn man, the next chapter is gonna be damn good. This is gonna rock!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
